the assassin and the detective
by amythewholockarmy
Summary: this is my first fanfic is about my o.c she has just moved to London and is now friends with sherlock but sherlock might start to have feelings for her after a while. this is after we have found out that Moriarty is alive and amy and sherlock have to find him and end him.
1. Chapter 1

Clash clash clash

The distance clashing of metal against metal echoed throughout the assassins den. Aiah Ibn-La'Ahad watched as his students trained, his eyes scanned his students until they fell on me. My name is Amy Artashir (his best student), I was wearing my black and red assassin robes with my hidden blades blocking blows from my brother's attacks. Once the training had finished I would pack up my things and go to my hideout above the trees in the forest. I was heading there but I stopped suddenly. I sensed that something was wrong. I then crouched down and listened. When I heard very distantly footsteps running in my direction. I closed my eyes, when I opened them everything was black except for a few white things which pointed out where I could hide (this was called eagle vision) until I saw 5 red marks "redcoats" I say as a whisper. I softly turn around to head to the den to warn my brothers, sisters and Aiah. But I was too late, the den blew up in front of me "NOOOOOO" I shouted. I turned around and ran for my attackers. I dodged a bullet that was sent my way and landed on top of my attacker slicing his neck open with a hidden blade. When I looked up I expected to see the other 4 pointing guns at me but I was left with nothing. The fire was still blazing behind me it soon went down after a couple of minutes. I walked through the rubble to see my mentor bleeding against a tree, I ran over towards him but before I could say anything he says "Do not give up on yourself, those templar's will come back in search of the apple of Eden, you need to keep it safe you're the only assassin around here who can..."he stopped breathing. I see the apple in front of his dead form I pick it up and put it in my satchel. I crouch back down and I close his eyes "rest in peace my friend". I stand up with anger, I pull up my hood, and I flick my cape and I disappear from the forest area. An eagle flies into the air and looks down upon the burnt and rubble waste land I caw loudly before going north.

I woke up in my massive apartment tired and upset from flying. I pick myself up looking out of the window at the bustling streets of London. It has been two days since the den was burnt but one day since Moriarty returned from the dead.

The previous day.

I was half way to London when I landed upon a service station when I found a hotel to stay in for a couple of hours before flying at dawn. The TV came on with "did you miss" on repeat when I went to see what was going on I saw moriartys face pixelated and animated. When I got to London I had to find myself a job and an apartment. I managed to find one eventually in Baker Street and I found a job at a horse training place in the north of London.

I had a day of so I went sightseeing. I was in Hyde Park looking at different statutes when I sensed that I was being watched. I realized I was wearing my assassin robe so I would get looked at. I tilted my head to the side to look behind me to see someone with dark black hair and a black trench coat I turned my head back to the statue and walked behind it and into a wooded area. I knew that the person was following me so I used her training and hid behind a tree. I unsheathed my sword and when the person was near where I was hiding I stuck out the sword in front of the person.

The theory

"Who are you" I say seriously stepping behind the tree pointing the sword in front of me. The stranger looked at the sword, I then put it away "my name is Sherlock Holmes" the stranger replied "and who are you might I ask" Sherlock asked curiously "My name is Amy" I say simply. He carries on looking at me when I say "aren't you Sherlock the consulting detective who did a fake suicide" he just nodded "have you figured out how he did it" Sherlock looked at me confused until he figured out "no I don't yet" he said boredly "I have a theory, unless you don't want to know" I then started to walk away when he didn't reply until he said "I'm interested" "k, shall we go to yours" he looks at me "fine". We got a cab from Hyde Park and we got out at Baker Street. Sherlock walked up to his door and he opened the door he followed behind of him. we got to his flat i sat down on the sofa i pulled out my bag and I took out loads of diagrams and lettering "when moriarty shot himself on the building where did point he gun and how close was it by his face" Sherlock sat down in his chair "he had the top of the gun in his mouth" "hmm if the gun was that close it would of fired out of his hand but it stayed in his hand, and you would of flinched out of the way"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the templar camp

The 4 Templar's returned from the assassins den "did you do it" one of the commanders called from the 2nd level, he stood waiting for them on the balcony "yes, sir" the 1st templar said "what about the girl" ""she..." "What?" "She escaped" "ESCAPED!, what do you mean escaped" the commander shouted at his troops "she was outside of the den, sir, when we destroyed their den" "where is she now" "she was heading to London" "get out" the commander ordered the templar's walked out. the commander went into another room with a massive window at the other end were a shorter block stood looking outside of the window "she's heading to London, do you think she's going to him" "I believe so" the younger block says he turns to the commander " why do you want to kill her soo badly?" "You will find out sooner or later" the commander turns around and starts to walk to the door "goodbye, grayham"

Back at baker street

I have just finished telling Sherlock my theory, of how moriarty had faked his death, he was sitting in his chair with his hand together under his chin I looked around the room to notice it was insanely quite "where's john?" Sherlock opens his eyes before he could say anything "oh he's moved out" he looked at me confused "if anyone else was staying here they would have some of their belongings here when there isn't there is only yours and if he was out he would be back or they would be in here and it's really quite" "well done, very good deductions" "thanks" I say simply "you like solving crimes" he asked very quickly "sometimes" after about two seconds he went on to say this "you were a detective a couple of years ago but something made you stop, no it wasn't that you disliked it you loved it but something to do with your family" "very good" I say with a smile "I'm guessing your asking me to be your assistant" "yes but it could be dangerous" "I've lived through danger"

2 days later

We had a client about two days after I moved into Baker Street. The client had come from Scotland. The client sat down in front of us I then realized that her hands was shaking "what seems to be wrong might I ask" I ask the client she looks up at me "there has been a number of deaths in Scotland these past couple of days" she says trembling "what type of murder?" "there not shootings every single victim that is found has the exact same marking on them" "its probley just a large dog or a man carrying a knife, it's nothing to worry about" Sherlock says boredly i look at him i look back at the client "sorry about him he's just stressed, now when I think about it is there any type of big animal in Scotland that might have the same shape of claw, actually about the claw how big was it" she then pulls out a document and hands it to me I look at a picture with a victim with a claw mark going across his face and i bite mark around he's neck "we have deers,horses,sheep,wolfs and wild cats but thats all and i don't think any of them could of done that" I hand back the documents to her "what about bears?" she looks at me "there's no bears of what I know of, why?" "That mark is made by a black bear, that's the only type of bear which lives there and would make that scar" "how do you know that?" "When I was young my mum took me there when we were walking through a forest a black bear was standing in front of someone and it had made that exact scar" i looked across at Sherlock then back to the client "is it alright if i have a word with my roommate for a minute" she nodded "just wait in the hall" she got up and closed the door behind her "we need to take the case" "what? Why?" Sherlock asked confused "I've heard that there is a templar camp up there and it is holding something of the assassins which I need to get back and the case founds interesting" I then get a texted from one of my spies, who work for the creed, "hmm" "what?"Sherlock looks at me " oh one of my spies just texted me to say they know where moriarty is" Sherlock grabbed my phone of me to read the texted "ok we will take the case" i go to the door to tell the client we will take the case "we will meet you at the lake district at 10:00" i then close the door behind her and i go back up stairs to get packed.


	3. Chapter 3

We got off the train near the Lake District I look around the station then to Sherlock, I pull my case behind me and walk out of the station with Sherlock behind me he sees me in a jeep, he gets in beside me and puts his case behind us "do you know how to get to the lake district" I look at him "I've put in the directions to it on my phone" I start the car and start to drive it to the lake district. After an hour i see an old house and my spy near it, I pull the car over and he comes to my window i roll it down "what news do you bring?" "That woman that came to you is dead" "the bear?" he nods "what about the templar's?" "There hideout is about a 10 minute drive" I start the engine again and i start to drive of towards the den "have you got a gun of you?" "Yeah, why" Sherlock asks "you might have to be on your guard". After 5 minutes its starts going dark I see a village in the distance "we will find a hotel in that village" I turn the car to the right and we find a hotel until I wake up at dawn to find Sherlock asleep I walk out the house with my black and red assassin robe on me I find a nearby stable and I get on a black stallion, I kick its sides and gallops the stables and spurs of down the road. The horse starts to slow down near this big house I jump of and I see the door open I walk through to see no one around I walk towards the stairs "oh, you're here at last I was about to send out me troops it seems you haven't got your friend with you my client was waiting to see him, well never mind at least your here, Amy" I walk up the last bit of the stairs "its good to see you again... dad"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the only one that will have a point of view that point of view will be Sherlock's cause he is not really asleep cause he rarely doesn't and he is talking to himself about that he doesn't love Amy**

Sherlock was thinking once again about how moriarty had faked his death until he thought about how this adventure all started. He couldn't get her out of his mind she confused him too much even harder to deduce than Irene Adler "why does she always have to be soo complicated" Sherlock says to himself as he opens his eyes. He looks around the room. The distance ticking of a clock could be heard from the quiet room, he looked at it to see it said 3:00 in the morning he picked himself up and walked over to Amy's room to see the door open ajar he opened it a bit wider to see no one in the room. He turned around and headed towards another door and down the stairs and asked the receptionist he just said "she wanted to know where the stables were?" Sherlock walked out of the hotel and towards the stables to see the doors wide open and a horse missing he could see horse prints on the ground. He walked through the stable doors and jumped onto a saddled white mare and spurred after Amy. He soon found the templar's house the door was bolted from the inside and there was no one about. He moved through the wooded area until he saw a ladder leading up onto a balcony there was a door which was unlocked. He tied the horse to a tree he then saw a black horse about a mile from where he stood. He moved through the shadows of the woods and ran towards the wall of the house he looked up to see the ladder above his head he turned around on his toes and started to climb the ladder. He got to the top and jumped over the railing and onto the platform. He moved quietly towards the door and tried it, it opened he slipped into the room. He looked around the room to see no one here until "the commander has asked for your presence" one of the templar's said out of nowhere. Sherlock sees something moving in the shadows of the right hand corner, the templar came out holding a rifle. Sherlock walked out of the room with the templar pointing the gun at his head, he lead Sherlock into a room to see grayham, amy,two other templar's and the shorter block in his normal place. The templar lead Sherlock towards Amy he could she had blood on her hands and face "what's wrong Sherlock don't like what we have done to your friend here?" the block near the window says in his Irish accent, Sherlock straight knows who it is "how are you... Moriarty"


End file.
